The Cry (1986)
Plot Overview Amanda is feeling more and more worthless and seems depressed to Krystle. To make matters worse, Amanda is walking around with a bottle of pills for insomnia. Amanda contemplates taking the whole bottle and just end it. Instead, Amanda leaves the mansion but tells Krystle it is too see a friend. However, that is a lie. Amanda goes to La Mirage and drown her sorrows in ginger ale. Amanda feels guilty that Clay took the blame for her driving incident and she tells the bartender about the driving incident. Unfortunately, a reporter hears the entire exchange. Clay runs into Amanda at La Mirage. But, again, Amanda has no time for Clay, and Clay snaps that Amanda needs some sort of psychological help. Amanda then turns to Dex. Unfortunately, Dex does not have enough time for Amanda. Meanwhile, Jackie has a creepy stalker in the boarding house she is staying in. The guy invites Jackie to a movie but she politely turns him down and promise a rain check. When the guy comes in to cash that check, he notices that Jackie is packing. Someone is there to pick her up. He does not believe her and makes a hard play for her. Jackie was not lying. Dominique and Garrett burst in and make that guy take a hike. Now that Jackie is safe from her stalker, Dominique feels it is finally the right time to tell Jackie that Garrett is her father. Jackie is not thrilled that Dominique has lied all the time. In fairness to Dominique, she did not want her daughter to have the stigma of being a bastard that Dominique had endured. Adam asks Steven when he is going to step down from the Denver Carrington Board because of the hostile takeover attempt. Steven pretty much tells Adam to go to hell. Adam has even better success with Claudia as he turns over the oil well to her. Finally, Claudia got what she wants. Now, Adam is willing to take Claudia up on her offer of sex. Claudia seems game and reminds Adam that she is at La Mirage. Caress finally goes to Blake with the information she has. Not only does Caress tell Blake that Ben was with Emily Fallmont the night of Ellen's death, but she gives him a copy of Sister Dearest. Alexis is not thrilled that Caress spoke to Blake. Something needs to be done with Caress. Ben realizes that Caress had not served her full sentence in that prison in Caracas. Blake has Emily meet him at his mother's tombstone. Emily admits the affair but is so distraught that Blake cannot make Emily come forward. Instead, Blake will find another way to destroy Ben and Alexis. He just needs $1 billion. Unfortunately, no banker is willing to raise the funds because of Blake's reputation as a result of the trial. Alexis gets wind of Blake's need for money and raises the money herself. She then gets Faruk Ahmed to meet with Blake and offer him a billion. Krystle believes this a bad idea. But, Blake needs for Krystle to trust him and she does. Regardless, Alexis is thrilled because now she owns the $1 billion loan that Blake has taken (plus the $250 million fee for the loan). After Steven cancels lunch plans, Amanda visits her mother. Alexis is furious that a reporter knows about Amanda's driving incident. To punish Amanda, Alexis decides to cut her out of her heart. Amanda is tired of being treated like crap. She is finally going to do it and end it all. In a room at La Mirage, Amanda takes those pills for insomnia. Groggy, Amanda does call Alexis. Alexis has no time for Amanda and has nothing more to say to her. Amanda is down with that, and she passes out. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Kabir Bedi ... Farouk Ahmed * Richard Herd ... Jim Ellison * Woody Brown ... Fred * William Frankfather ... Bartender * James Hornbeck ... Blanchard * Clint Carmichael ... Worker * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Heather Locklear does not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from 14-Mar-1986 to 21-Mar-1986 * Deleted scenes: Alexis and Steven discuss with some of the board members of ColbyCo, Steven's secretary informs Amanda that Steven is not available. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Inglewood Park Cemetery (Inglewood), 1403 Centinela Ave, Inglewood.